


But let me set your mind at ease

by sapoeysap



Series: December Drabbles [14]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, i love writing these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: Haley's decorated Cyberspace for the Holidays, and it suits Kira.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda a follow on from yesterdays drabble.

**Day 14 - Lights**

Hayley’s Cyberspace looks gorgeous, holiday lights hung strategically to give the most artisan Christmas-y feel. Someone had painted a snow scene onto the large window behind the couch, which gave the back of the café a calm serene feel. The normal lights were off, instead the room was lit entirely by lamps, and the strung lights. Kira was on the stage, softly illuminated. She was doing soft acoustic Christmas songs, she hadn’t even bothered with a stool, and was instead sat on pillows and a rug, guitar in her lap, strumming slowly. Candles flickered around the stage.

I spot the boys, her teammates in the corner of the room, closet to the stage. They have yet to notice me. Trent’s doodling something as Kira sings. Connor’s swaying, something about Santa Baby must really get to him. Ethan is just smiling away, joyful at Kira’s performance. I spot Hayley behind the bar, she spots me and nods her recognition.

The crowd parts as I walk up and through. I make it to the front. I’m late and we both know it, but the smile on her face makes it clear all is forgiven. The end of the song is sung directly to me. It’s sultry, she’s gorgeous illuminated in the lights. All soft brown curls and sweet voice like honey through the air. It ends, all too quickly the audience are clapping around me, I force myself to clap too. Kira speaks smoothly.

“Thank you. The next song is for someone very special to me” she pauses to smile and my hear melts away.

“Tori, this one is for you”

**Author's Note:**

> Title Fiona Apple- Extraordinary Machine


End file.
